This invention generally pertains to missile nosepieces and more particularly to a nosepiece for a missile of a type which includes a homing torpedo as a primary element of its configuration. The missile is fired from a launching canister and is airborne for a portion of its mission to an underwater target whereupon it enters the water environment such that the torpedo may search out and destroy the target.
It is an important consideration in this type of missile application that the acoustic homing mechanism located in the forward end of the torpedo be protected from damage throughout the mission environment, i.e., at launch from the canister, during airborne flight to the target area, and upon entry into the water. Damage to the homing mechanism during any portion of the mission will obviously result in defeat of the torpedo performance. Further, it is important to the success of the missile that the nosepiece provide aerodynamic stability when it is airborne while also being of a construction which enables it to be separated from the torpedo portion of the missile upon entry into the water such that no portions of the nosepiece interfere with the homing mechanism and/or its operation.